


[轰胜出大三角]情敌一生一起走，谁先灌酒谁是狗

by potline



Category: mha
Genre: M/M, 爆出, 轰出, 轰爆出
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potline/pseuds/potline
Summary: 大三角的酒驾，大家注意安全，系好安全带！





	[轰胜出大三角]情敌一生一起走，谁先灌酒谁是狗

※真的轰出，胜出大三角，标题只是作者的恶趣味，洁癖慎  
※一辆不好吃的酒驾车，ooc,ooc,ooc  
※被不愿意透露姓名的鱼子酱摁在桌子上摩擦[不是]的产物，设定沿用了她的实况UP设定，私设贼多，慎！  
※写来爽爽，我不会写文系列

正文

有时候为了聊天或是放松心情大家会约上亲朋好友去酒吧玩耍，而根据各方回应，目前正处在微妙同居的轰焦冻、爆豪胜己和绿谷出久三人中唯有绿谷的酒量可以说是很差了，据说有晚扶着并细心照料了只喝了一杯啤酒就差点要摔倒的绿谷的正是一旁斗酒拼了一瓶600毫升白兰地的爆豪和轰。  
最后你们是否知道那种喝上去是水果口味但是酒精度却不低的「果酒」呢？

七月的太阳炙烤着大地，树上的知了还在无休止的发出令人烦躁的响声，夏日的高温让路上的行人有一种自己马上要被烤化了的错觉。  
「呼……」  
明明只是十分钟的路程，绿谷的汗水却已经连衣服都被汗染透了，湿哒哒的头发黏在脸说不出的难受，绿谷迅速加快脚步准备回家洗澡开空调。  
用钥匙拧开房门，客厅的窗户紧闭导致整个空间闷热之极。  
「好热啊……」  
绿谷关门换上拖鞋直径走到沙发边上拿着空调遥控器就把温度调到18°风量开到最大，随后想从冰箱中翻找出冰镇饮料。  
三个男人同居的冰箱其实并没有想象中那么空旷，不管是绿谷、爆豪还是轰都会做饭，虽不是大厨级别的味道也还是过得去，而且三人也不想整天都吃外卖所以冰箱里总会放一点蔬菜和肉。绿谷的目标只是要从一堆蔬菜中找到瓶冰冰的饮料，可惜翻了半天也只找到装有约半瓶淡棕色液体却没有贴标签的瓶子。在他的印象中似乎有看到小胜把这个倒在装有冰块的杯子……  
那就应该是可以饮用的吧？  
绿谷拿着瓶子思考了一下决定从冷冻格中拿出冰块兑着未知液体。凉气透过杯子小小的驱逐了一些热气。绿谷先是小心翼翼浅尝一口，带有浓浓梅子味的液体流过喉咙。  
好喝！  
绿谷又往嘴里灌了一大口，甜甜的梅子和凉爽的冰块让他忍不住多喝了几杯，直到热度驱散才放下杯子。意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇，绿谷才把空调温度调高然后拿着浴巾去洗澡。  
热水打在脸上顺着皮肤把汗水统统冲走，浑身都充满了惬意。  
「呼，糟糕……头有点晕」  
突然一阵眩晕，绿谷抬手捂着泛红的脸颊，灼热的温度从指间传达到大脑，明明水温已经很低了还是有一股燥热翻涌而上。  
他严重怀疑自己中暑了。  
草草的冲了个澡，绿谷湿哒哒的从浴室走出，胡乱的擦干了身上的水，围着浴巾坐在客厅的沙发上，空调的冷风吹在身上很是舒服，可那份热度没有退下的意思。  
稍微，睡一下吧。  
倒在沙发上的绿谷随手抓了个沙发靠垫就抱在怀中，调整了一个舒服的睡姿就闭上了眼睛。

轰用纸巾抹走了额头上的汗水，今天的高温连他这个平时体温偏低的人都有些受不了，心想着快点回家享受空调的清凉。  
…………  
开门的瞬间冷气就铺面而来，轰快速关上大门防止更多的冷气逃跑。  
「绿谷？？」  
轰放下包才看到躺在沙发只盖着一条大毛巾睡觉的绿谷，他拿起放在一边的遥控器把房间里的温度打高随后蹲在沙发边上轻声叫绿谷的名字。  
「绿谷，绿谷」  
「呼……呼……」  
绿谷的脸埋在他怀中的沙发靠垫里，时不时还有小小的呼吸声传出，本想给绿谷盖条被子的轰看到躺在沙发上的人那明显半湿的头发想想还是要把人叫起来。  
「绿谷，头发擦干再睡」  
轰摇了摇绿谷，看着他慢慢睁开眼睛。刚从睡梦中醒来大脑还没清醒。  
「轰君……？」  
！！？？？？  
随着绿谷坐起的动作，他身上的毛巾也跟着滑到下方正好遮住了令人遐想的地方。  
太刺激了吧！  
轰扭过头强迫自己的目光不要停留在绿谷身上可大脑里都是刚刚瞥到的对方不算健壮的身体和胸前粉色的一点……轰感觉自己耳朵红的发烫。  
「绿谷，衣服……」  
听到一边窸窸窣窣的声音，轰松了口气而下一秒让他笑都笑不出来。  
「轰君……暖暖的……」  
绿谷突然抱住了轰，长时间待在空调间里的他皮肤都沾染上凉意。  
「绿……」  
他嘴唇也贴了上来吃掉了轰未说完的话语。软软的嘴唇有着梅子的酸甜混合着淡淡的酒精让轰的理智被欲望吞噬着。

「可恶！！！！混蛋阴阳脸你在干什么！！！」  
爆豪刚回来就看到让他头顶一绿的画面，连鞋子都没脱就冲上去拉开了两个人。  
「废久你就这么饥渴吗！！」  
盯着坐在沙发什么都没穿的绿谷爆豪的手紧紧的攥成拳，仿佛随时要揍上来的样子。  
「小胜……？」  
绿谷像是没有看到爆豪那张黑脸又蹭上要亲他。  
「废久你！！！」  
「喂！爆豪，绿谷喝醉了」  
轰见爆豪分分钟要爆发的模样赶紧拉住了他。  
「哈？？？哪个混蛋给他灌的酒？？」  
「应该是他自己喝的」  
轰指了指远处见底的瓶子，里面原本应该还有半瓶的梅酒，很明显，绿谷应该是把梅酒当果汁给喝了。  
「麻烦死了！！」  
爆豪很快理解了事情的始末，手卡着绿谷的脸不让他动，低下头亲上了他的嘴唇，舌头直接撬开唇瓣，粗暴的掠夺着他的一切。舌尖划过上颚的瞬间让绿谷一阵颤抖。  
「小、小胜……」  
连肺中的空气也在这个深吻中被消磨殆尽，爆豪在绿谷缺氧的瞬间放开了他，来不及咽下的唾液在两人分开时扯出了银丝。  
「唔嗯——」  
绿谷还没来得及呼吸轰的唇又贴了上来，不同于爆豪的粗暴，轰用着自己的温柔缠上他的舌头。爆豪不知道什么时候绕到绿谷身后，从颈部一路吻到后背，留下一个个红色的痕迹。  
在这场无形的撩拨中，绿谷的下体已经抬头顶在了轰的腹部磨蹭，平日里哪怕是亲吻都会害羞的他被酒精麻痹停止了思考，尊崇本能索取自己想要的。  
轰和爆豪交换了个眼神似乎达成了共识，绿谷只感到眼前一晃随之嘴里被塞入了什么东西。  
「废久给我好好舔」  
爆豪的阴茎突然塞入他嘴中，咸腥的味道瞬间充斥在口腔中，绿谷下意识用舌头抵着菇头不想让他更加深入，爆豪并不满足于他无意识的舔舐，直接在他嘴中来回抽插，磨得绿谷的嘴唇都要破了。同时轰从抽屉里摸到润滑剂挤了一点在手上就探向后方，两根手指刚一进去就被肠肉挤压，一想到等下要进入温暖的后穴轰就觉得自己硬到发痛。轰耐心的扩张，很快就感觉到穴口松软了起来，不再忍耐，轰拉开裤链把自己的坚挺一点点的埋入后穴，在此过程轰的阴茎蹭过某块地方刺激的绿谷一阵抽搐射了出来。  
「阴阳脸你给我小心点！」  
爆豪抽出差点被绿谷咬到的阴茎火大的吼道，绿谷身后的轰并没有理他，双手扣着绿谷的腰动了起来。  
「啊……太快了嗯……」  
酥麻感从尾椎骨延伸到大脑，绿谷被干到失神，胸前的两点被人玩弄着忍不住加紧后面。  
「唔」  
轰一个深挺射在了里面。  
「轮到我了！」  
在轰抽出阴茎后爆豪就着他的精液再次入侵，比起轰的温柔磨蹭爆豪更多是粗暴，一次次都插到最深处，仿佛要把他捅穿了一样。  
…………  
旖旎色情的声音在房间回荡了许久，承受了两个人性爱的绿谷陷入了昏迷。

「以后不准让废久到外面喝酒！」  
「好」  
爆豪和轰达成了某些不可告人的协议。  
——FIN——


End file.
